Please Don't Cry, Baby
by lydiarmarks
Summary: Max and Tori start getting down and dirty when Emma starts crying and the cuteness then ensues. Part 2 of I Love You, Baby.


**Author's Note: This is a sequel type thing to I Love You, Baby. I'm planning on having these oneshots be part of a series that goes over Max and Victoria's family life and all that fun stuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Max's POV

It was so nice to finally relax. So nice to finally be able to just lay down and close my eyes and let my muscles lose their tenseness as I laid there in Tori's arms. It had been a long few weeks. After Emma was born it had been hard to get decent amounts of sleep. Victoria had been working hard at her job at that magazine so she wasn't always home at night, but she had been that night, which was a welcome change. We didn't do anything crazy, just talked and ate dinner together and watched a couple episodes of Stranger Things before bed. I was surprised how much Tori loved that show, she almost loved it more than I did. She even said that Eleven kinda looked like me which was only mildly insulting since Eleven was probably like twelve years old. She was pretty badass though, so I didn't mind the comparison all that much. It would be cool to have crazy mind powers.

"You know, we could have a little fun before we go to sleep," Tori whispered, pressing her chest against my back as she peppered tiny kisses against the back of my neck. I moaned softly, more from exhaustion than anything else, but it still felt nice. We hadn't really had alone time like this in awhile. But I was so tired.

"Babe, the doctor hasn't even given me the green light yet," I said, closing my eyes and fighting the growing warmth that was building in my chest as she traced her fingertips down my chest and under my breast. It was a light touch, but it was definitely there. The doctors had told me that I should wait at least six weeks before having sex again, but I wasn't sure if Tori could wait that long. I mean, I could always do stuff to her, but she always got off on doing stuff to me.

"I'll be super gentle," she insisted, her voice low as her breath brushed against my ear. I let out a shaky sigh, biting my bottom lip to silence myself. "I won't do anything crazy. Plus, you need to relax a little. Being a mother is stressful." I chuckled, rolling my eyes a little.

"I hope your can't-take-no-for-an-answer attitude isn't genetic," I joked, trying desperately to ignore the way Tori was sliding her hand up under my shirt.

"You haven't said no, Maxine," she replied, biting my earlobe gently. I chuckled at that because she was right. And honestly, I didn't want to say no.

"How about I do stuff to you first?" I suggested, sitting up and pushing her down by her shoulder so that she was on her back when I straddled her waist. "You're obviously in the mood and I really wanna see you get off." I felt my lips form into a smirk as I watched a blush form on my wife's cheeks. She was so adorable when she was like this. She was normally the dominant one in these situations, but I knew that she loved when I took control sometimes.

"You're feisty for not having slept well the past month," the blond teased, letting her hands fall onto my hips. I moved them in a circle, eliciting a moan from Tori that made me shiver with excitement.

"Bet your ass I'm feisty, Chase," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Kissing Victoria was one of my favorite things in the world. I loved the way her soft lips felt against mine, the way she always pulled me closer and tangled her fingers in my hair like we'd never kiss again. My heart began to race every time, making me want as much as I could get of the beautiful woman who'd given me far more than I ever could've deserved. Sure we'd had our differences and sometimes it felt like we were way too similar while also feeling way too different all at once, but that didn't matter now. Not in moments like this.

I had one hand resting on the pillow on either side of Tori's head to keep me from putting my full weight on top of her. I wasn't super heavy or anything, but I wanted to draw this out, make it a night Mrs. Victoria Chase would never forget for the rest of her life. I wanted to make her wait for our bodies to connect. I wasn't sure why such a thought possessed me, but it did and I'd be damned if I wasn't gonna go through with it. I let our lips part, only to move to her jawline, kissing up it until I moved to her ear, taking tip of it gently between my teeth.

"Fuck," Tori breathed, her back arching to press herself against me. I let myself put some of my weight against her as I bite and kissed at her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing me to reach wherever I wanted along the length of her neck. I smirked against her skin, humming my approval. I pulled away from her, reaching down to start pulling up her shirt when the sound of Emma's crying began ringing through the house. I sighed a little, getting off of Tori's hips and getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Tori," I said, giving her a small smile as she sat up in bed, her chest heaving a little as she watched me with dazed eyes.

"It's ok, I'll come with you," she said breathlessly, getting out of bed.

"No, it's ok, you should rest," I said, feeling guilty for not being able to finish what I started while also keeping her up late. "You have work tomorrow, I can take care of her." Tori just stepped toward me, a genuine smile on her lips as she kissed me gently.

"No, I want to," she replied, taking my hand as we walked out of our room and across the hall to Emma's nursery. "This is good for us. We don't always get to spend time together as a family." I smiled as she spoke, loving the way the word family sounded on her lips. We were a family now. We had been before, but now we'd made another little person to add onto what had previously just been the two of us. She opened the door and walked towards the crib, gently taking Emma into her arms and holding her close, bouncing her just a little. I smiled at the sight, feeling my heart swell in my chest at the way Tori looked at our daughter. Her eyes were full of love as she quietly shooshed the crying bundle.

"It's ok, mommy's here," she whispered, the cries slowing into whimpers as Emma looked up at Tori's face.

"She was probably just fussy," I said softly, knowing that she usually wasn't hungry this late. "Is her diaper clean?" I asked, taking a step towards them. Tori leaned closer to Emma, sniffing and giving a shrug.

"She smells fine," she said simply, making me laugh a little. She looked up at me, a confused frown on her face. "What's so funny?" I bit my bottom lip to hold in anymore laughs.

"Nothing, you're just so cute," I replied, making Tori crinkle her nose at me before looking back down at Emma.

"I wonder if she'll have freckles," Tori said softly, running her thumb down Emma's cheek. I smiled softly and stepped closer until I was pressed gently against Tori's arms where Emma laid, seemingly content now. She looked up at us, her big blue eyes flicking from one thing to another as she took in the faces above her and the room beyond them. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles?" I asked, giggling a little at the thought of a little girl with her wispy hair being blown back a little as she ran around in our backyard, playing pretend with little Matthew while Tori, Kate and Chloe and I all sat at an outdoor table on a bright summer afternoon. I knew that if she did have freckles that they wouldn't show up for a while since they usually became more noticeable the more time a person spent out in the sun, but she was already way too cute for her own good.

"I think we made the most adorable child on the face of the planet," Tori whispered, smiling so big that it brought tears to my eyes. She looked so happy that it made my heart ache. I got on my tip toes and kissed her cheek, smiling at her as she met my gaze.

"I totally agree," I replied, suddenly remembering that Kate was bringing Matthew over the next day. "It's been about three hours since I fed her last so I'll feed her again and then head to bed. You can go to bed now if you want to." Tori gently handed Emma to me, her warm little body pressed against me making me smile. She looked up at me, reaching up with a tiny hand to grab at my hair. I giggled and put my index finger in her palm, her tiny fingers curling around it curiously.

"We could bring the crib into our room, that way we wouldn't have to walk across the hall every time she wakes up," Tori suggested, looking at the simple, white framed crib. I nodded, smiling at her.

"That's a good idea, babe," I said as I kissed her cheek. "I'll go start feeding her. You think you can move it by yourself?" Tori waved her hand at me dismissively, letting out a scoff.

"Of course I can," she said, only sounding a little offended that I'd doubted her furniture moving abilities. I stifled a giggle and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ok, just be careful," I said as I walked back across the hall to the master bedroom. I gently set Emma down on the perfectly made sheets, holding her tiny arms in my hands as she laid there, staring up at me. "Don't move, mommy has to take off her shirt, ok? You just stay right there and look adorable." Her big blue eyes stayed focused on my face and she made a little sound that made me wanna burst into giggles because it was so cute. I kissed her forehead before standing up straight and throwing my shirt off as quickly as I could. I didn't need to, but it just made things easier. I hated having to move my t shirts out of the way all the time, plus the doctor said that skin on skin was better for bonding. Not to mention that I kinda wanted to see the look on Tori's face when she walked in and I wasn't wearing a shirt.

Picking Emma up, I sat on the bed, resting my back against the headboard. I held her close, sighing in relief when she started eating, relieving some of the soreness that was an ever constant annoyance. Tori kinda loved that my breasts had gotten bigger, but it hurt to be honest. The doctor said that pain was normal, so I wasn't worried, it was just uncomfortable. Tori eventually got the crib moved into our room, only knocking it against the doorframe a couple hundred times. I felt bad that I couldn't help her, but it was also hella entertaining to watch. When Tori got the crib set up just right, she collapsed down onto the bed, letting out a sigh as her short blond hair stuck out every which way. She looked over at me and I smiled at her, trying to pretend like I hadn't just spent the last five minutes trying not to laugh my ass off when she stubbed her toe on the dresser.

"The only reason I can't stay mad at you is because you were the one who carried and birthed our daughter, ok?" she grumbled, settling herself in bed before scooting closer to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, getting a content sigh from her as she closed her eyes.

"You should sleep," I whispered, grabbing the baby towel off the nightstand so that I could burp Emma. "Don't you have a meeting tomorrow?" I gently placed Emma against my shoulder, patting her back softly.

"I'll be fine, I'm not the one who's talking during the meeting," Tori replied, her eyes still closed as she snuggled a little closer to me. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that this is why coffee was invented." I chuckled at that, imagining a hazy eyed Tori with her hair all messy and a cup of black coffee held loosely in her hand as she read through her emails on her laptop. I had seen such a sight too many times to count, but it was one of my favorite things in the world. I had asked her once if I could do a photo collection of just her, but she said that it would be a waste of time. So I mostly just took her picture when she wasn't looking. I had at least one for every month we'd been together. Selfies from our last year at Blackwell, a picture of her silhouette as she stared out at the sunset by the lighthouse, even one of the first time she met my parents. Most of them were candid shots, which were my favorite of Tori because it meant she hadn't had time to put up any masks before the picture was taken.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her head again, her messy hair tickling my face.

"I love you too," she said sleepily. I smiled to myself and finished burping Emma. After setting the towel aside, I held her close, rocking her a little so that she'd fall asleep. The two of them must've fallen asleep at the same time because Emma closed her eyes just as Tori's breathing slowed. When I was sure Emma was asleep, I carefully slipped out of bed, giggling a little at the way Tori shifted in her sleep. I set Emma in her crib, making sure that she was safe and secure as she slept. I turned off the light before putting my shirt back on and climbing into bed, snuggling up against Tori.

I had always wondered what it would be like to have a family of my own someday, but I definitely hadn't imagined it being like this. Sure there was stress and sleepless nights, but there were also moments like these where everything just felt right and it was easy to forget that the rest of the world was waiting just outside our door. It was moments like these that made me realized just how lucky I was and just how much I loved my family.


End file.
